A Girl and Her Loli
by Selhrac
Summary: Sorry about that. I hope no one noticed, but my friend now turned enemy managed to find all my passwords and wreak havoc on my stuff. Here, I re-posted, and I got all previous errors fixed. Enjoy!


_A Girl and Her Loli_

Hey guys! Here I am, writing another fanfic, but it's not the Shoujo Sect one I kept advertising on 'Nature of Love'. This is actually a fic that takes place in Fate/stay night, which is awesome by the way. If you guys played the visual novel game, that's great, because I probably won't get to have the chance to do so (because my netbook only holds 1.6 GB and I bet most of the files would probably take most or all of whats left of it). I got to see the anime which is just as good even if the game is superior.

Anyways, this is another femslash or yuri fic, starring Rin Tosaka and Illyasviel von Einzbern (or Illya for short). It will be in Illya's first-person POV. I'm guessing this is AU or some say it could be after the Fate route, but I honestly don't care. As with my other yuri stories, if you don't like it, don't read it.

So, for those who do, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay night or any of the creations and what not nor do I want to own any of it (it's good as it is now). All of that belongs to Type-Moon.

_Aww, why did Nii-san leave me here? He was supposed to be with me tonight, but instead he's with Sakura-san. What is it that I'm lacking? Am I too young for him? Is my bosom too small? Am I not curvaceous enough? What is it that I'm lacking? I wish I had an answer..._

"Illya, are you all right?" she asked while she was in the kitchen. She was wearing her typical magi outfit.

_ Instead, I'm left with Tohkasa-san, the sister of the girl Nii-san's dating. Why, why of all people did he send her to watch over me? I don't need babysitting! I don't..._

"I, I'm fine" I lied, once more resisting her attempts to probe into my inner thoughts.

"Anyways, it's almost bedtime for you" she reminded me once more. In fact, I lost count of how many times she told me that. Argh, why is she so nosy? And persistent? This is the fifth time she tried to figure me out. I was wearing some clothes Nii-san bought me and they feel nice. After all, nothing like a yellow nightgown makes a girl smile so brightly; well, except this night anyway.

I went outside to go look at the moon. _Full moon,_ I said to myself as the yellowish light shined towards my face. I always wondered something, if the moon was me, would Nii-san finally see me like Sakura-san? Or even Tohkasa-san? _Oh, how I wish..._

"Illya, get in here! You'll catch a cold!" she yelled. Reluctantly, I walked back to Nii-san's house, while still turning my head back to see the moon once more. I didn't realize that I had...

...I woke up in my bed, my head feeling sore.

"Wha, what happened?" I said to myself out loud. As I went to the bathroom to go wash my face, I noticed a red spot on my forehead. I'm guessing that whatever bruise or injury I had was inexplicably healed. Did Tohkasa-san do that?

"You ran into a metal post" she piqued up, answering the question I have asked myself. Geez, was she being nosy again?

"Did I get hurt?" I innocently inquired, wanting to know the extent of my injury.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" she replied, a smirk across her face. "You would only have a couple bumps to your head, but since I did promise that nothing would happen to you I decided to make you good as new."

"Uh, thank you" I answered reluctantly as I went back to the mirror. She was still by the doorway, her eyes reflecting from the mirror to mine as if she was peering into my soul. She probably couldn't, but just the fact that she wouldn't leave, grrr, it's so frustrating! _Maybe, maybe I should tell her?_ But as I turned back to her, she had already left. Half of me felt relieved of not telling her, but part of me began to cry...and cry I did as I went back to my room, burying my face in the pillow.

"Why, why doesn't Nii-san love me?" I cried, my pillow muffling my voice so Rin-sama couldn't hear me.

"Of course he loves you" she said. So much for not being heard. "He just doesn't love you in the way that he loves my sister."

"How do you know?" I asked, sniffling. She came over and wiped the tear running down my cheek with the end of her blouse.

"It's not because you're too young or not curvy or sexy enough, it's, it's just him" she tried to explain, even though I knew she was lying through her teeth.

"No, I mean, how did you know how I was feeling?" I reiterated, ignoring Rin's comments about me.

"Because I can read your mind" she laughed. "I'm just kidding though, you left your diary out and in the open," she answered, showing me the diary. "You draw pretty good" she complimented, giving out a little giggle. I blushed profusely, how could I have left something so personal and secret for anyone to see? I hope Nii-san didn't read it...

"He didn't read it by the way" she added, which made me wonder if she could actually read minds. "You were writing in it and then you stopped and forgot to put it away."

"Eh, well, erm, give it back!" I cried, snatching it from her.

"Hey, no need to be feisty about it" she answered back in a carefree tone. I went under the bed to grab a small chest, opened it, took the key inside and placed the diary in it, closed it and locked with the key, then put the chest back under the bed with the key on top of the chest.

"So, anything you would like to tell me?" she asked innocently.

"You already know" I huffed, my back towards her.

"Well, if it's bugging you so much, you should tell someone about it" she answered.

"And let you tell Nii-san about it?" I shot back.

"Why would I tell him after he chose Sakura after me? And right after he turned her down once?" she answered. _So that's why she was so curious, she's kind of like me._

"Well, I guess I can tell you" I finally admitted. "After the whole Holy Grail War was over, Shiro got depressed after Saber-san left us."

"Yeah, I was depressed as well" she admitted.

"Wait, what? Rin-san, did you-?"

"Just call me Rin, no need for honorifics" she cooed to me.

"Ah, okay" I managed to peep. What was she trying to say? "So, why were you depressed when Saber left?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" she looked at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, you liked Saber-chan, too?"

"I always thought Saber needed someone better than Shirou. Poor idiot didn't even know what he loved until she was gone," she explained. "Then he tried his luck on me, and I have to admit, it worked for a while. But then when he started going out with Sakura, well-"

"You got mad because he was dating your sister?"

"Well, yeah!" she snapped. "But that was because she had already asked him out once, but he turned her down. And then..." she stopped, looking like she was about to cry.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, when he started dating me, I knew Sakura was getting upset," she continued. "And after our first month, I broke up with him because I knew that bastard was making her jealous and what not. I can't believe she's still dating him after all that backstabbing."

"Oh, that is bad," I replied with despondence. "But I'm guessing you're not mad at him anymore since you agreed to baby-sit me, right?"

"I'm still angry at him for using me, but yeah, more or less" she answered, no longer paying any attention to me. As soon as the conversation seemed to end, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

As soon as I get out of the bathroom, Rin was gone again. What she said to me earlier made me feel a little sorry for her and whatever anger I had towards her just disappeared.

"Rin?" I called out for her. "Rin, Rin?"

"Yeah?" she finally answered back, her had peeped up out of the living room.

"Um, is it okay if I stay up a while, with you?"

"Eh, sure. What's on your mind?"

I looked at my chest again and sighed. Rin took notice.

"Oh, those things?" she said, her hand going up my nightgown and squeezing my chest.

"He-, what are you doing?" I protested, pushing from her.

"Giving them a little massage," Rin innocently inquired. "They're never going to get any bigger unless you squeeze them."

"Uh, really?" I asked before letting out a small moan as she squeezed my chest once more. _Wait, did I just...?_

"You have such a squishy chest, yet your breasts are still a little small," she teased. And I have to admit, it felt good as I let out some small moans.

"Wha-, wait, wait!" I protested.

She took her hands out of my shirt. "Aw, you're no fun," she pouted.

"No, I just, can we do this a little more private?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, still sounding disappointed. "There's no one here but us."

"Well, what if, what if Shirou's date doesn't turn out so well and he comes home?" I lied.

"Hm, good point" Tohkasa said after a moment, so I thought she was convinced. Then she pinned me down to the couch and started squeezing my chest again.

"Wait! Tohaks-" I couldn't speak, it just felt so good. It was as if I was waiting, craving for it to happen. She could tell that I liked it and her squeezes became more frantic, more harder. I finally managed to grab her hands and I finally said, "Stop, Rin, enough!" She seemed to get the point and she let go and her arms returned to her side.

When she looked back at me, I saw her eyes: the sadness, the despair of those orbs staring back at you which seem to hold back the rage of the violent sea due to Shirou's previous misgivings. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into me." She looked at the clock and then said, "well, time for bed. It's past your bedtime."

_It's only one night_, I thought and I made up my mind. I grabbed Rin's hand and ran to my room with her in tow, whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she protested before I got her in my room. I closed the door and we stood.

"Rin, I-" I started, but couldn't finish it.

"What is it?" she asked candidly.

"I, I just want to say that I'm sorry of what Nii-san did to you," I began. "When you, did what you did, I thought you were just teasing me."

"Well, I was teasing you," she frankly replied.

"Look, I may look and still act like a child, but I can understand a broken heart," I replied back. "Believe it or not, Rin Tokhasa, I am an adult," I continued while I took off my nightgown until I was wearing nothing but my purple panties, "and if there's anything I can do to make up for my intial hostility, I want you to have your way with me. And in return, I'll do you."

As expected, I saw Rin's mouth drop. She's probably thinking in her head, _what the hell did Shirou do to this poor girl? _I may look and act like a child, but I'm an adult nevertheless. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't like it...

"Illya, I, I-" she stammered, but I put my finger over lips.

"I promise, Tokhasa, it will be between you and me," I finished before I tippy-toed to get closer to her precious lips and placed mine upon hers.

She didn't resist as my tongue wrapped around her's, the sadness that was there suddenly vanished. She held me up so I was up to her face and our tongues continued their sensual embrace. As I pulled away from our kiss, she whimpered so cutely and I knew that she wanted more of my body. So I let her place me on the bed and I began to take off her blouse, after I took off the rest only then did I finally begin to arouse. She was more amazing than I may admit, from her perky breasts to her glistening slit. My panties were already soaked and she took notice.

"My, my, Illya. Getting wet already are we?" she teased as she slipped my soiled undergarment off and proceeded to lock lips with mine once more. I was surprised how gentle she was with me as she never forced her tongue into my mouth. She was more content playing with my silver hair and when we parted, I saw her eyes once more. Her sky blue eyes no longer showed any signs of despair, it was as if she found the love of her life..._and it was, me_.

"Rin?" I called out softly.

"What is it, Illya?" she called back.

"If Nii-san goes on another date with Sakura-san, will you take care of me again?" I asked, my red eyes meeting her sky blue orbs.

It took her a while before she finally smiled and said, "Well of course I'll take care of you, silly. You maybe an adult, but as long as you stay like this, Shirou's going to still treat you like a child."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for, though. I grabbed her hand and made her touch my wet folds. I moaned a little since her hands were a little cold, but it was still satisfying. She also seemed to get the message as I felt two fingers go inside me and I couldn't help but spasm as she pumped in and out. Only thirty seconds later did I finally burst, most of it went on her fingers.

"You okay, Illya?" my taller, younger partner asked me.

I couldn't answer as I was still panting and flowing. Rin noticed this and licked up anything that was still flowing before anything soiled my bedsheets, which kind of tickled and I giggled a little.

"Good to know you're enjoying this," she replied to my reaction.

"This, this is what you would do to Saber-san?" I asked, even though I was still panting a little.

"Well, I would've done a little more, but I wanted to see if you could handle it," she answered which made me pout. "Aw, come on, you were enjoying it!"  
"I would've expected a little more from you," I huffed, my arms crossed between my petite chest.

"Okay, fine," she answered and got on top of me once more and began playing with my tiny breasts. Her hands were silky smooth as she kneaded them and it definitely tickled while sending euphoria everywhere in my body. Then her mouth began sucking my nipple and I couldn't help but moan at the initial surprise. Her tongue wrapped around my nub as she suckled and as soon as she was done, she nipped gently sending pleasure down my spine and I had another orgasm. She took the time to lap the liquids into her mouth and she kissed me, the liquid transferring into my mouth which tasted a little sweet, almost like honey.

"Well, did I pass your expectations?" Rin asked, winking at me.

"You exceeded them, and then some," I answered, hugging her naked, silky skin. "Now it's my turn, Rin."

"As you wish, Illya," she answered as she laid on my bed. I went for soft, squishy breasts. They weren't the biggest, but they were big enough for me to knead and squish. Rin laughed a little so it must've tickled her, so I kept going until her nipples got hard. Then I suckled her left breast and she cooed with pleasure. Rin tried to say something, but she couldn't utter a word and she gasped once more as I went for her right breast.

Needless to say, Rin took a while to catch her breath. The heaving of her chest, coupled with the shiny glow thanks to my saliva hypnotized me. I undid her hair-ties, letting down her wild but beautiful brown hair. I stuck my hair into her hair and took in her scent.

"Uh, Illya, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"What does it look like, silly?" I answered.

"You buried your face in my hair, so you must be sniffing me or something," she answered.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for," I teased and giggled.

"Hey!" she pouted, which made me laugh. She loosened up and laughed a short while later. She held me close to her chest, to which I suckled once more which tickled her while she played with my hair. She sniffed my hair while still giggling from me suckling her nipples.

"Rin?" I finally said after I stopped.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I-" I stopped short, not knowing if this was right or wrong.

"I love you."

She took the words out of my mouth. Maybe she is a mind-reader after all. When I looked back at her face, tears were streaming down from her beautiful blue orbs.

"Why are you crying, Rin?" I asked, drying her face with my hair.

"Why else, silly?" she said, another tear rolling down her right cheek.

"I must make you so happy," I said with a smile.

"You have no idea," she answered.

"Well, I do have an idea," I answered, giggling.

"How would you?" she asked.

"What do you mean? You told me earlier tonight!" I answered.

"Oh, right," she answered back, giggling. "Well, it's true, I love you so much. If it were to be Saber or anyone else..."

"But then you wouldn't be here, with me," I reminded her. "And I wouldn't have anyone Nii-san still went out with Sakura-san. And since I'm stuck like this..."

"Illya, do you think this was fate that brought us here tonight?" Rin asked me. I didn't answer at first, because I didn't have one at first. But I did come up with one after a little while.

"It just might be, Rin," I answered, still snuggled on her bosom. "I would have never met you or Nii-san if it wasn't for the Fifth Holy Grail War."

"I guess you're right, Illya," she answered.

"Rin?" I whispered to her once more.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wish I could live with you."

"Me too, Illya. There's a reason for everything though, right?"

"Yeah," I answered solemnly.

"But it's okay, kiddo, we both love each other, and that's all that matters," she answered before kissing my cheek once more. "And I'd be glad to babysit every time, sweetie," she added, which made my heart flutter with happiness and bliss. _Finally, I could be with someone I love_.

"I'm tired now," I yawned, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rin peeped up, spreading her legs.

"But I'm sleepy, Rin," I peeped up.

"Maybe this will help?" she quipped and I felt two cold fingers slip into my folds. I couldn't stop squirming and I couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure. Her fingers pumped in and out in a rhythmic pace, I felt like I was about to burst again.

"Rin...mmm...stop...heh...I'm awake..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...mmm...Rin...oh..."

"It seems like you're enjoying it though, why should I stop?"  
"Oh...I'm about to come...ugh!..."

I came again, but it wasn't as much and she was able to to collect all my fluids with just those same two fingers.

"You're so cute when you do that, Illya."

"You're so mean, Rin. I said I was awake."

"Well, at least I-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I pounced and was on top of her.

"Guess it's my turn, huh?" I said before I kissed her once more, then I moved to her thighs. I slipped my tongue into her folds, licking furiously. I could hear Rin moan loudly, clawing my bed as she squirmed.

"Illya...mmm..."

I stopped for a moment to see what Rin was trying to say.

"Yeah?"

"I thought this was your first time."

"It is. But I know a few things."

I couldn't help but be amazed by how cute she looked when she's vulnerable. Her hair was wild and sprawled over her face and the bed, her chest glistened and heaved from the punishment I gave her, and her skin glowed with an aura that my heart race.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Illya?"

"You look so pretty when you're on the receiving end."

"Thanks. Your Nii-san didn't think so," she replied.

"Well, I'm not Nii-san," I answered with a wink before I went back to servicing her. Her juices were sweet, almost like whipped cream. My tongue flickered all over her pink walls, her juices coming out faster.

"Ah...Illya...mmm..."

I stopped again, but only because I decided to tease her. I kissed her her slit a couple times, then I placed a couple fingers into her and pumped in and out slowly.

"Illya...ah...stop..."

I didn't stop, I wanted her to scream, I wanted her to burst. Her moans became more frequent and I was enjoying every moment of it. Her genitals were squeezing my fingers, but it I knew it was she was enjoying it more.

"Nmh...IIllya...mmmm..."

She was about to come, so I switched back to my tongue and licked as fast as I could. Her legs wouldn't stop flailing and kicking so I had to hold her down as best as possible while I continued to work. She stopped screaming and moaning so I knew she was close...

"I'm about to come...ohhh...gah!..."

She came right into my mouth and I almost choked when some of the liquid ticked the back of my throat.

"You okay, Illya?" she asked, "I didn't know I would release so much."

"No, it's fine," I coughed as I tried to clear my throat. I threw up my arms onto her and she caught me as we both fell onto the pillows.

"I love you, Rin."

She put her arms around my back and said, "I love you too, Illya."

_Oh, Rin, I had such a..._

_Bzzt!_ I heard the alarm clock go off. I woke up and sunlight shone right into my face.

"Ack...!" I screamed as some of the sunlight blinded my eyes, which were still sleepy and I fell off my bed. I was still on the floor, rubbing my right butt cheek when Nii-san went over to check.

"You okay Illya?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered before I got up off the floor. I looked around and I couldn't see my beloved anywhere. "Where's Rin?"

"Huh?" Nii-san asked before he took a minute to figure out who I was talking about, the dumb twit. "Oh, Rin-san?"

"Yeah, Nii-san. Where's Rin-san?" I asked again.

"Oh, she left after she gave you a shower last night," Nii-san shrugged. "She said you were playing and got dirty, but you were tired so she gave you a bath or shower, I don't know. Anyways, I got another date tonight with Sakura and from what-"

"Can I be at Rin-san's house this time?" I pleaded, showing my begging eyes.

"Well, I don't know-" Nii-san began before he saw my sad red eyes. "Oh, fine, fine. I'm just not sure if she'll be okay wit-"

"Oh, thank you, Nii-san!" I screamed with joy as I tackled him to the ground and gave a kiss on his cheek. _Silly Nii-san_, I thought as I left him knocked out for the rest of the morning.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Last night was so wonderful. Rin-san, erh, Rin is such a sweetheart, that night must've have been the best night for both of us. I mean, her eyes, it's like I saw the ocean calm down after a hurricane or typhoon. Her skin was so smooth and fine, almost like silk. Her breasts were soft and cushy, but she definitely surprised me. And her face is so cute, I wish she was my Nii-san instead of Shirou-san._

_ Oh well, at least Nii-san has another date with Sakura-san in about half a hour. I can't wait till then, I want to see Rin again..._

Nii-san knocked on the door and out popped Rin.

"Hey Tohkasa-san," he said casually. She looked at me and gave me a wink before turning her attention to Nii-san.

"Hey Eiyma-san," she responded. And then I saw Sakura-san in a low-cut black dress.

"Hi, Eiyma-san," Sakura-san greeted before she hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Nii-san shivered nervously and I giggled a little.

"K, I'll bring back Sakura-san home in three hours, is that okay?" Nii-san asked.

"Sure, just don't hurt my little sis, k?" Rin shot back.

"Sure, sure," he said back. "You be good for Rin-san okay, Illya?"

"Yes, Nii-san!"

"K, see you in a bit."

After I went inside her house, she closed the door. Rin wasn't in her magi outfit like usual, instead a shiny purple nightgown draped her body. She scooped me up and I was in her arms.

"So, Illya," she cooed to me.

"Yes, Rin?" I said back, staring at her hypnotic blue orbs and smiling.

End _A Girl and her Loli_

A/N: Hey guys! Well, you won't believe this but did you know this took me almost another two months to finish this? See, I still had college to finish and I had a bunch of stuff going on. Basically I've been on the computer too much and I've been a total ass to my family so as a result I got the Internet disconnected from my apartment. Not sure when it will come back on again, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm not making the same mistake again.

Anyways, the time issue. Yeah, it'll probably show up in my writing and some parts may look awkward or somewhat aborted, but hey, this is my first _Fate/Stay Night_ fic.

So, this time I'll be working on Shoujo Sect for my next project. I've already talked to CrazyNinjaPenguin and company over at Henry's Cavern and they said using the anime OVA will be cool to start the whole thing. I'll be working on stories for both the anime and manga and since I will be chaining them together separately, I will be stating which came from the manga and which came from the anime so I won't confuse you guys.

I will be doing another _Fate/Stay night_ fic, but not in the near future. SatanicGlobeArtichoke is working on a Rider/Saber fic that I wanted to do originally, but out of respect, I'll let him finish his before I decide to write my own. Not sure when he'll be finishing that up though.

On another note, I'm getting a lot of hate from Command & Conquer fans 'urging' me to write a C&C fanfic. Well guess what guys, I did have one, but I'm not posting it, so there. You wanna fight, well you can kiss it goodbye. You know damn well which of you I'm talking about, so you guys better watch it.

Hmm, what else am I supposed to say...oh yes. I have a FictionPress account and since someone already took my pen name there, I am called Temjin747 there. It's pretty empty there, but I have finished the prologue for an upcoming adventure/horror novel that I had for some time. I first wrote that out in a writing contest on the forum of , a Pokemon MMORPG and needless to say, it was disqualified because while it was superior to the other stories that were submitted, it was too gory. And thus, I decided to write a replacement story, Code Geass: Wrath of Lamonth. So, to tie it up all up, I wrote a poem relating to that story and I polished my prologue chapter up. I'll be posting that up at after I post this up.

So, I think that's all, really. Oh wait, not really (am I pissing you guys off yet? hehehe). I got more books to read and I still need to fill out registration forms and what not for this upcoming semester. Also, as stated above, not going to be on the computer as much to avoid being a computer/Internet mind-slave again, so if you guys have any questions, pm me. Don't worry about my forum, it's kind of dead anyway and well, yeah let's just leave it at that.

Well, that's all from me. Take care readers and R&R!

MORE A/N: CNP and another reader, MurrayMints999, has pointed out the mistakes in my story, which I know were careless or pretty dumb. Sorry if I angered any Fate/stay night fans out there, I'll correct them as soon as possible.

8/21/10: Okay, I finally attempted to make some corrections. I'm also going to edit it so it veers toward the post-Fate scenario rather than an AU because that would just be too damn confusing and it already feels that way.


End file.
